


The Video

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had found a way to entice Danny to help them - but it just so happened there was a way for him to benefit from it as well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video

After he dropped Derek off, Stiles rushed home and directly to his bedroom. He had to work hard to focus the whole time they were out; he considered telling Derek he suddenly wasn't feeling well and needed to stay home, but he know that wasn't going to go over well. Instead, he just tried his best to keep his excitement to a minimum and saw what was waiting for him as a welcome reward once they were able to follow up on the lead.

Stiles picked up the small camera from the desk, accidentally fumbling it with his fingers and dropping it on the floor. He quickly knelt down and grabbed it, hoping that the impact had not damaged any of the data on it. He could feel his heart racing and he took several deep breaths to try to calm himself down. After thirty seconds, he gave up, instead just trying to divert his attention to the task at hand.

He connected the USB cable into the side of the camera and waited for the prompt to come up on his computer. He clicked on the 'Transfer Video' button and frowned when it said it could take up to five minutes to complete the transfer. He sighed and leaned back in the chair but quickly sat up again when he spotted something orange out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles stood and walked over to the corner by the closet. He reached down and retrieved the shirt that Derek had tried on earlier that afternoon. He held it up against his closet door and stared at it for a moment. A bell sound came from his computer, indicating the transfer was complete. His attention stayed on the shirt a moment longer before he turned and tossed it onto his bed.

The video playback had started automatically, so Stiles could tell when he sat back down in his chair that he had managed to record at exactly the right angle. He clicked the 'pause' button on the video player and returned to his feet. He threw off the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing and walked over to turn the lock on his bedroom door. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed a small bag from the top drawer of his dresser. Stiles smiled as he moved his laptop from his desk to the nightstand near his bed and tossed the back from the dresser down by the pillow. He peeked out the window to see if he spied his father's car, before closing the curtains and slipping out of his pants. From the mere anticipation of what he was about to do, Stiles could feel the fabric of his red and black plaid boxers tighten around his already semi-hard cock.

He smiled at himself in the mirror across the room and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He picked up the blue and orange shirt that Derek was wearing earlier and slipped it on in its place. He climbed onto the bed and moved his computer so it was sitting just in front of the pillow to his left. He reached into the bag by his head and pulled out a small container of lube. He opened it and applied it liberally to his right hand before closing the cap and setting it on the nightstand. He took in another deep breath before he clicked 'play'.

Stiles slid is left hand up the front of his shirt and ran his fingers across his chest as he stared into Derek's eyes. There was something he found so piercing about them, and he found that sometimes - in the right light - simply looking at them could make him hard. This time just happened to be one of those and he smiled as he felt his cock push its way through the flap of his boxers to stand at attention. The cold air on the skin of his penis caused a sharp chill to rush through his body. He moved his left hand down to his lap to pull the fabric back so his cock was entirely exposed.

As Derek stood on the video and removed his shirt the first time, Stiles allowed his right hand - still very well lubricated - to slowly wrap around the shaft of his cock. He started to slowly stroke his fingers up and down the shaft as his left hand slid up onto his right nipple. He tried to study all of the lines that defined Derek's torso in the few short opportunities he had on the video, but they all passed too quickly and before he knew it, Derek had his own shirt back on and they were leaving his bedroom.

Stiles stopped stroking himself and turned onto his side. He used his left hand to guide the mouse around the computer screen, setting the video up to loop through the few brief moments where Derek was shirtless on repeat. Satisfied that the settings were right, he rolled back to his previous position and set back to work. He squeezed his nipple tightly between his thumb and forefinger as he lifted his pelvis slightly against the motion of his other hand.

"Uhh, Derek," he whispered, staring at the recording of the other man's back. "So freaking hot." He reached across his body with his left hand to grab the lube container so he could reapply. He poured a bit more of the lube onto the tip of his cock and used the fingers of his right hand to rub it onto his exposed skin. He let out another light moan as Derek turned to face him on the screen. The cool expression on Derek's face took him to the next level and he felt a bit of precum roll out onto his hand. As he reached his left hand down to pause the video on a particularly clear image of the tattoo on Derek's back, he knocked open the bag he had retrieved from his dresser.

A small purple tube-like object rolled out onto the bed. He had completely forgotten he had it. He'd never actually used it since he bought it two weeks prior. He planned to once, but was interrupted by his dad coming home. Since then, he had been so busy with Scott and Derek and everything else that it had completely escaped his mind. He twisted the little black cap-like thing on the end to make sure it still worked.

Stiles smiled as he tossed off the shirt he was wearing and pulled his boxers down to his feet. He picked up his underwear and set it behind the computer and then grabbed the lube from the nightstand one more time. He applied more to the middle and forefinger on his right hand and then reached down past his cock and onto his ass. He rubbed the lubricant over his hole and slid the tips of the fingers inside. With his left hand, he scrolled the video on the computer back to a good view of Derek's front side, letting out a soft moan as he stared at Derek's abs and his fingers pushed in at the same time. He picked the tube up off the bed and applied some lubricant to that as well. He twisted the cap again to reactivate its subtle vibrations and reached down to replace his fingers with the freshly oiled up device.

He closed his eyes and moaned a bit louder as he felt the wet vibration against his hole. "Unghh, Derek," he whispered as he slowly pushed a bit of the vibrator inside. He moved his right hand back onto his cock and gave it a few strokes. He imagined Derek over him, naked, and breathing heavily. He felt his back arch slightly as he pushed the vibrator in a tiny bit further and more precum oozed out and rolled down onto his waist.

Stiles rolled his head back as he started increase the speed of his right hand on his cock. The images of Derek in his mind were seeming more and more real with each passing moment. He imagined Derek kissing his neck, running his tongue over his nipple, and using his own hand to stroke Stiles' cock. He could feel Derek's hands on his shoulders, holding him down while he gave him the most amazing deepthroat blowjob one could ever imagine. Stiles lifted his feet into the air as he sensed Derek's arms holding them up as he rolled his tongue over Stile's hole. He gasped and moaned as he felt Derek's cock push inside him and begin to slide in and out with an increasing speed and intensity.

"Uhnggh," Stiles yelled as his whole body tensed around the tip of the vibrator. His body spasmed as strands of cum shot out of the tip of his cock and lined his stomach and chest. A few drops even landed on his chin. He held the vibrator in place until he was sure every last bit of his orgasm was complete. He was certain he was sweating from every pore in his body and he smiled as he imagined Derek cleaning up his load with his tongue. He slowly pulled his left hand away from between his legs and set the vibrator on the night stand. He turned his head back to the picture of Derek on the computer screen. He smiled as his breathing started to slow and he remained in that position for over five minutes - until his heart rate was back to normal and his skin started to tighten under the fruits of his labor.

He reached behind the computer and grabbed his boxers, which he used to clean the mess off of his stomach and chest. He stopped for a moment and then used his finger to push the bits on his chin into his mouth. He grinned as he tried to convince himself it was Derek's load he was tasting.

"Stiles?" He started at the sound of his father's voice. He hadn't heard the car pull up. "Are you home? I was thinking we'd go out for dinner." He could hear his father's footsteps in the hallway approaching the door to his room.

"That sounds fine," he called back. "Just let me get dressed. Decided to take a shower after I got home."

"Five minutes?"

"Sure." Stiles remained still until he heard his father's footsteps moving in the opposite direction. He rushed over to grab a fresh pair of underwear and quickly threw on the jeans he was wearing before and a new t-shirt. He tossed the lube and vibrator back into the cloth back and stowed it in the top drawer of his dresser. He sprayed himself with cologne and made a quick stop off in the bathroom to dampen his hair a bit.

"Everything okay," Sheriff Stilinski asked when he saw his son, noting that he looked a bit flushed.

"Wonderful. Great. Never felt better."


End file.
